1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device and a display device.
2. Related Art
In a display device including a reflection type display panel, transmitted light cannot be used, so that a lighting device so-called a front light is used. In such a lighting device, light source light entering from an end portion of a light guide plate travels in the light guide plate while repeating reflection between two surfaces facing each other in the thickness direction of the light guide plate and is emitted toward a display panel as illumination light (see JP-A-2006-108029 and JP-A-2003-132724).
In the lighting device of JP-A-2006-108029 and JP-A-2003-132724, it is proposed to provide a plurality of convex portions having a tapered surface on one surface of the light guide plate in order to improve uniformity of illumination. However, in such a configuration, there is a problem that reflection from the tapered surfaces enters the eyes of an observer, so that visibility of an image is degraded.